Satalite
by Hamish Williams
Summary: When Finn falls pregnant, His family rallies around him however Finn connects with Current Quaterback Sam Evans in way he never could of thought. Mpreg, Finn/Kurt mentioned  Finn/Sam


It had all happened when we went to Savannah to visit my mom's family.

When we arrived my cousin Keith was hanging out with his friend Ellis. We got along well. Too well. After everyone had headed off to bed and, after way too much alcohol, Ellis and I had sex. A lot of sex. I think the one thing he did was make me finally understand my body, which I had never understood the signals of. And so, three months later, I, Finn Hudson, was pregnant.

I kicked a pair of jeans up into my arms and held them up to my nose, taking a tentative whiff.

"Clean.. ish," I thought.

I sat on my bed and slid them on, only succeeding in getting my fly about half way up. Being pregnant had its difficulties; I had to sleep on my side or I couldn't breathe well; my clothes didn't fit anymore, I was eating like a pig, I was grumpy all the time. But the most annoying thing was how tired I always felt.

I will admit that I was glad that I was having a baby, _my_ baby, who I could look after and give a brilliant life. Unlike when I Quinn was pregnant and lied about its paternity, this baby was mine through and through.

Looking around, I grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over my head. I let out a breath as I glanced down at my already large belly; it still fit. As I ran my hand over my baby bump, I idly wondered if it was more baby than fat or the other way around.

The thought reminded me of the reason I was getting dressed; my first ultrasound appointment was today.

.oOo.

The doctors clinic where my mom dropped me off was an old converted house.

The reception area was furnished with comfortable chairs, and in the corner was a table with a few old magazines. I walked over to the counter as the receptionist looked up.

"Uh, hi, I have an appointment for nine thirty? Finn Hudson?"

The receptionist smiled and tapped away at her keyboard a few times.

"Ok Mr. Hudson, you're right on time. Come through this way." She stood and walked around the counter to a hallway, and I followed her down it to a door with a shiny label saying 'Ultrasound' .

The receptionist knocked twice and opened the door.

"Finn Hudson," she told the technician, before motioning me to go in.

I stepped in and smiled a greeting to the young woman in the white coat fiddling with the machine.

"Hi Finn, I'm Dr Palmer. Come sit up here, lean back, and pull your shirt right up to your chest, please."

I sat on the chair that reminded me of the dentist's, and did as the Dr had instructed.

Dr Palmer squirted some cold goop on my stomach, and detached a funny looking handle from the machine. She put it to my bump, and started moving it around, occasionally twiddling some knobs on the machine.

I watched the screen that was facing me, but it all just looked like a bunch of squiggly lines to me. One could have been a head, I think.

Dr Palmer turned to me with a smile.

"Well, Finn, congratulations! Two healthy boys!"

I could feel my jaw moving, but no sound came out. I shook my head to clear it.

"Two? But I could only see one on the screen..."

Dr Palmer fiddles with a knob and wiggled the thing against my belly.

"There's one," she said, and after a few seconds of wiggling and twiddling, "and there's the other. I'll see if I can get an angle that gets them both,"

I left the ultrasound place with a printed image, you could see two round things which were the heads, with little squiggles around them; the bodies and limbs. I smiled as I walked to Mom's car.

.oOo.

Finn smiled as he put his Spanish books from his locker. As he turned and closed the door, Rachel's face filled his vision.

"How did the ultrasound go?" she asked eagerly.

"Good," he replied.

"A healthy baby?"

"A healthy baby,"

"Did you find out what gender they are? I think it's important that you know even at this early stage in the pregnancy so that you can-"

She fell silent as she realised that he was looking at her in bewilderment. She could talk the ear off a stalk of corn.

"Boys," Finn answered her question.

"Boys? As in plural? More than one? _Twins?_"

"Yeah," he said with a dopey grin, "Healthy, twin boys. I'm really happy,"

"Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "We should probably get to Glee club; Mr. Shcue will be waiting for us and we don't want to miss anything."

.oOo.

Finn sat next to Puck, and Rachel sat centre front.

"Welcome back everybody, I hope you've all had a good weekend, because this week our theme will be ABBA! They've had a lot of great hits, so I'm sure you can all find at least one song that you like," Mr. Schuester said. He grinned at the positively gleeful looks on the kids' faces as they immediately started talking about their favourite Abba songs.

Finn smiled as he remembered that his mom would have Abba playing loudly while she did the housework. She didn't know that he knew, as she always finished before he got home from school, but a couple times he'd come home early and seen her.

He glanced around the group, and saw Kurt covertly checking him out. Kurt looked away as he looked over, but Finn had seen him out of the corner of his eye. A smile came to his face, and he knew exactly what to sing.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song," he said, raising his hand.

Mr. Schue smiled, "Go ahead Finn,"

Finn walked over to the accompanist and quietly told him the song.

As the opening chords rang out, fin bopped, and began to sing.

_You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

_I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But girl you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

He danced over toward the group of girls sitting in the front as he sang, smiling when they joined in, doing the background parts. If he looked over their shoulders he could see Kurt shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

After the last chords of the song had dissipated, he took a bow, and the rest of the club applauded.

.oOo.

"So, you found if your baby is a boy yet?" Puck asked as they were about to head out.

"Yeah, two boys," Finn said.

"You're going to be massive!" Puck said grinning

"Yeah, I know," Finn said smiling "I'll never be able to Play football again"

"Ah, well," Puck said, patting Finn's stomach. They passed through the door, and Puck saw Kurt waiting opposite.

"I'll leave you two..."

"Don't say it!" Finn threatened

"'Alone'! I was going to say 'Alone'," Puck said, mock-surrendering.

"Right," Finn said, rolling his eyes sarcastically

"What was that?" Kurt suspiciously.

"Don't worry," Finn answered, waving it off, "Your dad will be waiting for us," he continued, changing the subject.

Finn was quiet on the journey home, too quiet, thought Kurt. He was thinking about something, and that bothered Kurt, as Finn, well, wasn't the thinking type.

"So Finn, what you thinking about?" Kurt asked, playing innocent.

"Nothing, who says I'm thinking about anything?" Finn said defensively.

'Yep, definitely thinking about something' Kurt thought.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Finn said out of the blue.

'Uh oh, tread carefully Kurt, you don't need a hormonal Finn being pissy at you!'

"No, you look fine, hell you look fu... you look do-able in anyone's eyes." Kurt said stumbling over his words.

"You think?"

"Yes," Kurt said reassuringly.

Finn got out of the car and Kurt hesitated and pulled out his phone and dialed Mercedes.

"Hey 'Cedes, you'll never guess what Finn Just asked," There was a pause, "He asked if he was fat!" Kurt could hear Mercedes' laughter in his ear.

The next day at school, Finn went to see coach Beiste.

"Coach Beiste?" Finn said, knocking.

"Finn Hudson, former quarterback and resident pregnant kid. Have a seat; how can I help you out?"

"Well, you see, I was looking at some books on fitness for pregnant women, since I'm, well, yeah, and none of it seems, well, appropriate? So, I was kinda hoping you could give me some ideas, suggestions?" Finn was fidgeting in his seat the whole time he was talking, only glancing up to meet the coach's eyes a few times.

Coach Beiste smiled reassuringly.

"You're pregnant, Finn," She held up a hand when he looked like he was about to say something more. "not fat. Don't worry about your weight. Anything you do gain will just help protect the baby."

"Babies," Finn said quietly.

"Sorry?" the coach asked.

Finn spoke more clearly this time.

"Babies. Twin boys,"

Coach Beiste smiled, her eyes softening.

"Congratulations,"

.oOo.

Later that day, as Finn walked through the change rooms running on autopilot, he heard a voice echoing from the shower stalls.

"_She's just a small town girl, living in a lonely world; She took the midnight train to anywhere..."_

Finn joined in, his thoughts elsewhere.

"_He's just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit; He took the midnight train to anywhere..."_

"Finn? Is that you?" The now nervous voice called back.

Finn spun around to face the hallway that led to the showers to see Sam, the new quarterback now that Finn was unable to play, holding a towel around his waist.

"Oh, hey Sam. Sorry about that, my heads not really here, you know, hormones and all..." Fin was blushing madly.

"It's OK," Sam replied, securing the towel, "You just startled me is all," He sat down on the bench next to where Finn was standing.

"I heard you talking to Coach,"

Finn sat down, and absentmindedly rested his hand in Sam's lap.

"When I was a kid I was always a but chubby," he said, "I played football since I was really little, and that's always kept my weight down, and now that I'm not playing I'm just worried that I'll blow up like a balloon..."

"Look, Finn, you're a good looking guy, and I'm sure you'll find a girl who likes you, and who you like, and who doesn't care if you're a rake or a balloon,"

"I'm not... into... girls," Finn mumbled.

"I sure they'll be a _guy_ who'll want you bad," Sam said, becoming aroused.

Finn's eyes widened and he pulled his arm back.

"I'm sorry- I-I better go... Sorry, Sam," stuttered Finn, nervous and scared.

"Finn, stay. Please," Sam said with a coy smile, "I like your hand there,"

He wrapped his fingers around Finn's hand, kissed it, and slipped it underneath his towel.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, considering I got your spot on the team and all,"

"No!" Finn said hurriedly, "You're not. It's more that, well, I've never gone out with a guy before; I've wanted to, but I've always been to scared,"

Sam gave Finn a heartwarming smile.

"We can take it slow, if you want?"

"Please," Finn replied.

"Sure. I'm going to get dressed, I'll chat to you tomorrow, I guess," Sam said.

"Thanks for letting me touch it; you hide it well," Finn said, before covering his mouth in shock, realising what he had just said.

"You should try finding a cup that fits" Sam joked.

Finn looked at him, confused. Sam just grinned wider.

.oOo.

Finn opened his burger and squeezed a liberal amount of soy sauce over the lettuce and meat patty, before dumping mayonnaise on top of it all.

Puck did his best gagging impression.

"Eww, how can you eat that?"

"I don't know," Brittany commented, staring at the dripping burger, "It looks kinda yummy,"

Santana groaned at her friends comment.

Puck ignored it.

"So you're eating for three, I get that. But even so, that," Puck pointed at the burger, "is disgusting!"

Finn looked puzzled.

"Eating for three? I'm pregnant with twins..."

"Hey Big Mouth!" Puck called to Sam, who had just walked into the courtyard. He pointed to the seat between him and Finn.

"Big Mouth...? Oh! I get it! God, I'm slow," Finn rolled his eyes at himself.

Puck leaned over to Santana.

"Him and Brittany; perfect or what?"

Santana laughed quietly.

"Hey, Finn, so I was thinking we should go see a movie, say, Friday? Maybe the new Predator?"

"Yeah, cool. I can meet you when you finish practice," Finn suggested.

"The new Predator looks awesome! Mind if I tag along?" Puck asked.

"Yes!" Finn and Sam answered simultaneously.

"Jeez! No need to snap,"

.oOo.

Finn sat up in the bleachers, watching Sam and the team run through drills.

Sam reminded Finn of himself, only hotter. Those big, luscious lips, his gorgeous blonde hair, his cute blue eyes...

He watched Sam, with his muscled body and big guns, as he ran down the field, throwing the ball as far as he could. Sam was, simply put, dreamy, and Finn still had a hard time comprehending that he was going out with him.

"...Finn? Earth to Finn?" Sam said, amused, as Finn snapped out of his daze.

"Hey, yeah, sorry about that," Finn apologised.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Finn said, standing up.

.oOo.

Sam and Finn had a spectacular evening; better than either of them expected.

After the movie, on a whim, the pair had gone to a nearby pub, where the Lima Annual Karaoke Competition was on. After signing up, the two sang some duets, and won the finals.

Sam and Finn walked away five thousand dollars richer. The prize money was donated by over two hundred local businesses, making the competition the largest of its kind in the region.

Sam walked Finn home to the Hummel house, where he and his mom were living these days.

The two boys hugged on the doorstep, a quiet celebration of a fantastic evening.

"I had a great time tonight, Finn, and I was hoping that you might agree to be my boyfriend," Sam said nervously.

Finn grinned and nodded, in a mixture of shock and joy.

"Of course, Sam!"

Sam leaned forward to capture Finn's lips, and the two immersed themselves into each other for a blissful moment.

When they pulled back in need of air, with smiles on their faces, Finn's expression suddenly dissolved into shock.

"Oh my God," He said, running his hands over his belly.

"Are you ok? You're not in labour, are you?" Sam said, worrying about the sudden change in his boyfriend.

"No, nothing like that," Finn said, lifting his now smiling face to meet Sam's gaze, "I felt a kick! My babies kicked!"

Sam reached for Finn's belly.

"May I?" He asked tentatively.

Finn grabbed his hand and put it on his belly, their fingers intertwining.

"I guess they approve," The blonde said, grinning when he felt a bump to his hand.

"Yeah, I can see why," Finn said, kissing his boyfriend again, "Come on; I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

"See you then!" Sam said, a grin plastered on his face.

.oOo.

Finn was chatting to Puck as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys! We're off to the auditorium for an audition, let's go!"

In the auditorium, when the Glee club were all seated, and the band was all set up, Sam walked to centre stage.

"Hi, um, I'm Sam Evans, and I'm gonna sing Mr. Mysterious by Vanessa Amorosi and Seany B,"

The band started to play, and as Sam began to sing, Finn was enraptured. He quickly scanned the faces of his fellow Glee clubbers, and noticed that Puck was missing.

But as the rap section arrived, Puck revealed himself on the stage.

When the song finished, the entire club was applauding.

Mr. Schue looked at the applauding club, and then at Sam.

"Well, Sam, welcome to Glee club!"

"Mr. Schue?" Finn spoke after the applause had died down a bit, "While we're here, I have a song I'd like to sing...?"

"Sure Finn, go ahead,"

Finn walked up to the stage and spoke quietly with the bad for a moment, before turning to face the rest of the club.

"For those who don't know, I met a guy who made me realise my true self, and he got me pregnant. But that's not the point. I met someone even better, who's helped me through my pregnancy, and helped me turn what could have been a nightmare into a dream. This is for him," Finn locked eyes with Sam as he spoke, and then the music started to play.

During the song, Satellite (By Lena Meyer-Landrut), Rachel and a few others looked over to Kurt, who looked as miffed as everyone else on the subject of who the song was dedicated to.

Only Finn noticed Sam, quietly smiling to himself.

As the song finished, Finn looked into Sam's eyes.

"Thank you, Sam," He said into the microphone, before hopping down off the stage to take the seat next to his boyfriend, who kissed him and wrapped his arm around him, while the rest of the club watched in realization.

"Finally; I've been waiting for ages to tell people that you two had hooked up," Brittany said, relived.

"How did you know?" Santana asked, surprised.

"I saw Finn looking all dreamily at Sam during the Football game, like you do to that photo of-"

"Right, we got it," Santana snapped, cutting her off.

.oOo.

Finn tried to pull himself off the couch, his massive belly weighing him down. He was about a week overdue; he couldn't really do much, and so he'd become housebound.

There was always someone at home, making sure he was all right. He felt like a pot of water, being watched until it boiled. It was depressing; Sam was playing the championship game of the season and Finn couldn't even go to watch.

Well bugger being pregnant; he was going to be there. Finn grabbed one of Burt's t-shirts and pulled it on over his stretched tracksuit pants. He quietly grabbed a jumper and waddled out to the curb to catch a cab.

He arrived just after half time, and he smiled as he took a seat at the front, where a mother pulled her young daughter up onto her lap to make some room.

Finn watched Sam avidly for the whole second half, standing with the cheering crowd when Sam made the final try of the game, winning for McKinley.

As the crowd began to sit around him, Finn felt a rush of warm liquid down his legs.

"Oh my God," He said, holding his belly, "My water just broke,"

He winced as he felt a contraction, and looked around for the nurse.

Mr. Schue was sitting a few rows behind Finn, and only now noticed the heavily pregnant boy. He ran down the steps, and helped Finn to the nurse.

The nurse and Mr. Schue supported Finn as he called to Sam.

"Sam! Help!"

Sam looked over in surprise, to see his boyfriend being supported by the nurse and Mr. Schue. He rushed over.

"Finn! Are you ok? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Finn panted, "and I'm glad I did," He winced as another contraction hit him.

Sam and Mr. Schue held up most of Finns weight as they helped him waddle behind the nurse to her office.

The nurse lay Finn down on the bed and pulled down his pants to examine him.

"Call an ambulance," Finn moaned.

"There's no time, Mr. Hudson, you're fully dilated already. You're having the babies here."

The nurse brought over an armful of pillows, and began propping Finn up with them, before clicking a set of stirrups into place. Mr. Schue looked surprised.

"I didn't know we had those, let alone a need for them..."

The nurse chuckled.

"After Quinn Fabray, and then this one became pregnant, I thought they were a worthwhile investment, just in case this happened," She said, turning to Finn, "Now, Finn, you need to breathe deep, and push with the contractions, okay? Don't fight them,"

Finn followed the nurse's instructions, and soon the contractions came more frequently.

"Good, Finn, the first one is crowning, he's almost there, one more big push, come on, Finn," The nurse encouraged the young man.

Finn heaved with all his might, and seconds later, the air was punctured by the baby's cries. The nurse cut the cord, and quickly cleaned and swaddled the baby, handing him to Puck, who had followed the boys into the nurse's office.

Finn continued pushing, and within minutes the second child was born, not crying, but with its eyes open, looking around the room with interest and what appeared to be delight. After the nurse cleaned and swaddled the second child, she and Puck handed the two boys to Finn, who watched them with exhausted but loving eyes.

"So what are you naming them?"

"Christopher Drizzle Hudson and Samuel Noah Hudson" Finn said looking into the eyes of his two sons, falling completely in love with them.


End file.
